


Orangecreamsicle

by pimpetaleijon (safira)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safira/pseuds/pimpetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is having some misgivings about his unusual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orangecreamsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for my friend, but also kismesis, Kerri. I don't even know if she ships it ironically anymore though. Hey I got a laugh out of writing it though! I hope you will too. Be prepared for a badly characterized Dirk.

By the feel of the wind and the sound of the songbirds, Dirk knew before he opened his eyes that he was on the island again. He ran through the undergrowth, his quick eye moving behind his anime glasses as he searched for something, someone. Each time he had visited this place, he never knew how he arrived. All he knew was some nights when he closed his eyes to sleep, he would arrive here. It was here on this island that he met his lover for the first time. The wind picked up a little, ruffling his hair. The blond boy shivered a little despite the heat. All he wanted was a glimpse of the one he had loved. The younger man saw a flash of white at the edge of his vision and he turned his head quickly. It was him! Dirk ran forward, and embraced the one who filled his thoughts day and night.

“Bec! I have missed you so much!” he exclaimed.

“Woof.” His lover responded stoically.

“Im worried, Bec. I don’t know if it will work between us.”

“Woof?”

“No no! I love you! I hate when our time together ends! I’m worried what the others might say though.”

“Woof?”

“Well I was talking with Jane the other day, and apparently relationships like ours are looked down upon normally!”

“Woof!”

“And Roxy thinks I like Jake. I only told her that my lover lives on an island all alone, but she assumed it was Jake that I like because of that. I’m worried she might tell Jane or that Jake might think I like him too because I’ve almost told him about you a few time.”

“Woof!”

“Now Roxy teases me about being gay, which is such an archaic term anyway. You’re a guy so in a way I am but at the same time it’s not the same and so I spend all this time misleading her and I’m not sur-”

“WOOF!!!”

“Really? You think so?”

“Woof!”

“You are completely right! We love each other and that should be enough! Let them find out if they want! I’m not scared!” Dirk leaned down a whispered “Good boy, Bec! Dirk loves his doggy!”

Then they fricked.


End file.
